Around The World
by Mr. Blender
Summary: A chance meeting in the land of snow leads a duo of warriors in a fight to save all of Ooo from destruction. (Crack Pairing-Samantha/Finn)


_Right, so this is for a Samantha/Finn request I got. It's going to have a few chapters, hopefully. Hope you like it!_

* * *

The snow crunches softly beneath her feet as she travels along the surprisingly steep terrain. Of all the places in Ooo she had traveled so far, she believed that she liked this one the best. It was quiet. Only the faint sounds of penguins in the distance were able to break through the chilly air on occasion. Despite being a warrior at heart, Samantha could certainly see the appeal of having such a peaceful place in the world. She lets out a light breath as she reaches the top of a particularly rough hill of snow, looking around the area.

"Such a quiet place. It's as if no one lives here at all…" She says, her breath forming a light mist in the air as she speaks.

It was true. Despite the sounds she heard occasionally, the snowy land was completely devoid of any hint to life. She could probably walk around for ages and not come into contact with another being. She takes another long breath, readying herself for further travel. Upon being freed from the pit, she had gone on a walkabout around what was once her world. She had discovered that in her absence the world she once knew had changed considerably. Monuments and land forms had shifted or disappeared completely. It makes her wonder how long she was trapped in that accursed pit.

"I don't even want to think about it. Creeps me out every time I do." She shudders, hugging her arms tightly to her body.

Her feet crunch once more through the snow, not knowing where they're going and not caring in the slightest. It is only a few minutes later that she finds her ears twitching at the arrival of a new noise, cutting harshly through the quiet air. Whatever it is, it's loud and heading this way.

"It sounds like… a battle…" She says lightly to herself, ears twitching again as the noise grows closer.

She growls quietly, growing more alert. She is luckily able to leap out of the way before an enormous figure smashes through the snow bank, sending waves of snow crashing around it. She lands a little off and her feet dig into the snow to avoid losing balance. The form rises from the ruined snow bank, powdery snow falling off its body as it showcases its full height.

"Snow golem?!" She exclaims, taking a few steps back.

It roars loudly, sending frigid wind slashing across her body and sending her flying backwards into the ground. Landing less than gracefully, she growls threateningly as she pulls herself from the ground.

"Oh, so that's the way it's going to be, eh? Well, come get some!" She yells, bringing her fists into a fighting stance.

The beast roars again, growing angrier at her aggressive growls. It lunges toward her with a surprising speed, smashing at the ground she stands on. She leaps out of the way, clutching at its opposite arm. This is made more difficult by the slick, icy form of its body. It roars as it shakes, trying to throw the offending annoyance off of its arm. She manages to stay steady and starts to quickly scale the giant creature. She reaches the shoulder and growls aggressively as she delivers a heavy punch to the side of its large head. It bellows in pain, the sound filling the air.

"How was that, ugly?! You want some more?!" She jumps from the shoulder, clasping her hands together and delivering a devastating haymaker to the top of its head. It crashes to the ground, sending snow flying around it like immense waves in an ocean. Landings aren't really Samantha's strong point. This is evident as she hits the ground headfirst. She coughs and spits out the lovely mouthful of snow that she just ate upon landing and rises back to her feet. The snow golem has already made it to its feet and swings its massive arm, catching her in the stomach and sending her sprawling out onto the ground. She groans in pain, rolling over to narrowly avoid a crushing blow to the ground. It raises its arms in the air again, not intending to miss this time. She shuts her eyes tightly, bringing her arms up to block the heavy shot. Suddenly, the air is broken by a fierce battle cry and a bellow of anger. Her eyes snap back open to reveal a familiar-looking blonde stabbing a sword into the golem's shoulder. She knows she has seen him somewhere, but can't for the life of her remember where that could be. It roars loudly and angrily swipes at the pest on its shoulder, growing more and more angry as he ducks every grasp. He chuckles lightly as he plunges the sword through the beast's shoulder, a loud scraping filling the air as the arm is severed. He lands gracefully on his feet into the snow, much more gracefully then her previous landing. He looks at her with a grin.

"Sorry about that, I totes led this monster right into you." He offers his hand to her. "You were awesome, wanna finish it off together?"

She takes his hand, brushing the snowy crystals from her body as he pulls her up. "Thank you, Blonde Warrior. I would be honored to aid you in this fight."

He looks at her for a moment, blinking a few times. "You talk funny. I like that. My name's Finn, by the way."

"I am Samantha the Goddess. "

Their conversation is broken with a loud, irritated growl. The snow golem's previously severed arm has split and grown into two, each hand balling up into icy fists. The Blonde Warrior stares at it in awe before drawing his sword with a cheerful laugh.

"Oh, man! That's so cool! Come on, Ice-Jerk! Let's go, Sammy!"

She looks at him strangely, never having been called anything but Samantha her whole life. But, she finds that she doesn't seem to mind the quick nickname. Without warning, he charges forward with a shrieking battle cry. He leaps at its chest, slashing wildly with surprisingly skilled shots. Despite the skill, the strikes do little harm to the creature and result in Finn getting struck with a powerful shot from the two arms. His second landing isn't as graceful as the first one, landing headfirst in the snow as Samantha dashes toward the golem.

"Yah!" She yells as she lands a flurry of hard blows against the spot Finn was slashing at, causing small cracks to surge along its chest.

It takes a few, staggering steps backward from the blow, clearly shaken. Her ears perk up in realization, turning quickly to Finn as he spits out a mouthful of snow.

"Finn!"

"Ugh, man, that was yellow snow.." He coughs.

"Finn, I know how to beat the snow golem! We have to shatter it!"

He gets to his feet, shaking himself off. His eyes gleam with enthusiasm. "Then let's shatter this fool!"

She hears his battle cry ring in her ears as he attacks once more. "I'll cut him up, you knock him down!"

"Right!"

He lands a spinning slash of his sword on the staggering creature, ice crackling as it lands multiple strikes. Samantha moves in behind him, vaulting herself over his shoulders and high into the air. He lands a few more deep slashes to the weakening point before moving backwards. From the air, Samantha closes her fists together tightly, a war-like scream comes piercing through the air as she lands on the golem. Upon impact, it shatters in to countless tiny shards of ice that hit the snow with pattering noises, a final hiss coming from the remains of the snow golem. She huffs lightly, a smile growing on her face as she looks around at the remains of their enemy.

"What a battle!" She says triumphantly, her fist raised in victory. "It was a noble effort, creature. But none can stand to the might of Samantha!"

She pauses, looking back to Finn. "And, of course, The Blond Warrior.. Finn."

He grins, hoisting his sword to his back with a light grunt. "Hey, I was glad to help. It was a pleasure fighting with ya, Sammy."

"No, the pleasure was all mine. I have never come across a more powerful-"

Their words are once more cut off by a low rumbling in the snow, shaking the ground. The snow spins together, shining with ice crystals.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me.." Finn says, shaking his head.

"Guess shattering him was a bad idea.."

"Maybe. Ready for another round?"

"Are you kidding?"

"That mean you're not?"

She pounds her fist into her hand, a grin spreading across her face. "Read my fist."


End file.
